The Rise of the USSC
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: Durring a deep space exploration mission, the USSC (United Species Space Command) had come across a besieged Rebel Alliance shortly after the battle of Yavin. It is up to The Chief and Arbiter to stop the Empire dead in their tracks. Chief made it back to earth after the Ark. (Rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1

_**I know ive been inactive for some time but i learned some news that hit me pretty hard. Freedom Guard, one of the best writers in my opinion, has passed away some time ago. i have read his stories for many years and unfortunately, i wish i could have got to know him as some people have. but this tragedy had made me come to realize that we can't let our talents rot away and wither. im especially guilty since ive been particularly busy with school and work and such... but now ill try to write when i can and hope i can honor his memory.**_

 _ **I've had this idea for some time and want to do a Halo x Star wars cross over. As such im going to do my first chapter a good number of words. I'm taking in original characters as well so please send some ideas in.**_

 _ **Summary: Durring a deep space exploration mission, the USSC (United Species Space Command) had come across a besieged Rebel Alliance shortly after the battle of Yavin. It is up to The Chief and Arbiter to stop the Empire dead in their tracks. Chief made it back to earth after the Ark.**_

 _ **Pairings: There will be some, Chief is up for debate if he's going to have one or not, Arbiter as well but for now i'm going to stick with OC pairings, some will be Xeno/human pairings, don't like don't read. I will have a poll if John or Thel should have pairings so keep an eye out for that.**_

 _ **"Speaking"**_

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **-telepathy-**_

 _ **=Onto the Story=**_

It had been 10 years since the destruction of the ark. 7 years since the destruction of the remnant of the covenant and 2 years since the tension between the species had finally been lifted when the USSC had been formed. It had been an uneasy alliance at first but eventually they had finally eased into a comfortable peace. Humanity had begun to rebuild their lost worlds, putting up memorials on each planet on who've they lost during the genocide.

The Master Chief had been promoted to Spartan Commander along side Commander Sarah Palmer. The Spartan 4 Program had been initiated and the recruits were to be trained in war room sessions and trained under John, often times they were pitted against Sangheili Zealots or Special operations to keep the 4's on their toes.

it had been a rough recovery, but they had finally done it and survived everything that had been thrown at humanity and came out on top.

(-Up in the Bridge of the "UNSC Spartan-Class-Defiant")

The Spartan-class capital ship had been created in memory of the Spartans who gave their lives to protect humanity at all costs. Because of their sacrifices the new design of a ship had been commissioned by Admiral Terrance Hood. It was 7 and a half kilometers long, roughly 24,000 feet in length. Outclassing the Infinity class capital ship in terms of size and firepower. Because of the cost however, only two were ever made, the "UNSC Defiant" and the "UNSC Humanities Guardian Angel". The first had been used in protection of diplomatic fleets and exploration missions and the Latter had been set for the protection of earth at all times.

It had been a very long day for Admiral Laskey, he had been doing everything from making sure the ship had been prepared for the long voyage of unexplored space. Unfortunately the Brass didn't want to take any chances with another first contact scenario and are sending a fully armored warship and escorts into the howling depths of space.

"Food and Water had been stocked to capacity" said a helmsman as he was typing a few things away on the computer, breaking Laskey out of his train of thought.

"Ammunition stocked as well Captain" said another helmsman. "We should be under way within the hour" he said as Laskey says nothing but only nods at him.

"Let me know when were ready to depart" He said standing and walking over to the holotable, a chess game he had been playing with Roland, the ships AI. He had looked over the tablebefore moving a piece, the queen to take his rook. Roland had made another move as quick as Laskey had finished making his.

"You know captain i can play a bit more fair to you if you'd like" Roland says as he appeared on the table looking over the play board as Laskey moved another piece, his rook taking a pawn piece.

"Id rather play fairly against natural skill level" he said moving his knight.

"Check" Roland says moving his knight as well. Laskey looked over the board before moving his king away from danger, he however was interrupted by one of the helmsman.

"Were ready to depart" Laskey nodded to Roland to save his game as he went to sit back down in the commanders chair. He had saw the pelicans pulling into the hanger bays of the ship as the command deck was atop of the ship in the middle unlike the under bridge that the Infinity had. "All Pelicans docked, ready to meet up with the rest of the fleet".

"Depart" he said as the dock clamps had released the capital ship, and soon it started to pull away from the planet using its own power, the rumble of the engines as it exited earths atmosphere for the last time as it sped towards the fleet consisting of Paris class frigates as well as destroyers and Marathon Class cruisers and two mobile repair platforms and three carriers.

"All ships checked in and ready for slipspace jump to the edge of space, The Arbiter has sent a message that he will rendezvous with us" Laskey only nodded as he nodded to the navigation officer as the white portals of slipspace opened up as they had soon dissapeared into the blackness of space.

(At the Rendezvous)

The UNSC fleet had soon arrived to see that the Sangheili fleet had been there for some time, it consisting of a large Super Carrier as well as some Cruisers and destroyers. Durring the war a fleet this size would have been able to take a somewhat defended planet but now the

"Were being hailed by the Super Carrier" Laskey nodded to patch him through and soon the video of the Arbiter appeared on the main screen.

"Greetings fleet master" he said putting his fist to his chest in a Sangheili salute before Laskey did the same, a human salute.

"I apologize for being late Thel, we had to finish some minor things but we are ready to depart when you are" he said as the arbiter nods softly.

"Very well... and may the gods guide our travels" he said before the large screen cut off as the started to coordinate their exit destination for slipspace, and their first stop was Andromeda, a galaxy 2.5 million light years away, and soon enough, the fleet was under way, the slipspace portals opening. And with that the crews had went into cryosleep pods for the long journey.

(9 Long Months in Slipspace)

It had been a long nine moths for Roland as he sat in silence but now they had arrived to the outskirts of the galaxy, the closest system could make out had green and vegetation as he started to wake the crew once more. Soon enough the Bridge was bustling with people trying to scan the system to looking over fuel and other miscellaneous things.

"Status Roland" Laskey asked as he had never went into cryosleep since a medical condition prevented him from doing such as he saw the lush green planet.

"Were outside an earth like planet from my scanners that orbits a gas giant, as well as two other habitable planets." he said as he watched the helmsmen working the scanner called out to him.

"Sir! i'm detecting an incoming fleet at .210, should i bring up a visual?"

"Do it"

"Doing it" he said as the triangular shape ships came into view, around 15 if his counting was correct, with fighter escorts and smaller frigates as well, roughly the size of his own cruisers. "Their heading for that small moon" He said pointing to the closest planet to them. Before he could respond orders the large cruisers had started to turn towards the fleet Before they started firing a salvo of lasers towards the fleet. the lasers raced through space as Laskeys eyes shot open.

"Raise shields!" he somewhat yelled as the lasers started to impact his ship, before the sheilds came up, he saw the damage from external cameras, the lasers had exploded when it struck the hull.

"Decks 124 through 127 have lost air pressure and missile pods G through K have been fused shut" said a damage report officer.

"Fleet damage" He asked Roland who seemed to be coordinating the fleet.

"The frigate UNSC Phoenix and UNSC Shock and Awe are reporting Breached hulls and the UNSC Archangel's reactor has been hit, their launching life boats now." Roland said as Laskey watched the the fleet not firing but continuing to advance towards them.

"Their Hailing us" Laskey had nodded for the communnications officer to patch it through and soon enough, a human officer had appeared. "Their human..." he said as the officer seemed to mouth the same before regaining his composure.

"This is a restricted imperial war-zone, you are to power down and wait to be boarded by the order of the Emporer, any attempt to defy will be met with the full might of these ships, as you had just witnessed." Said the captain of the now named imperial fleet.

"As a captain of the UNSC Defiant and Admiral of the USSC Strike fleet i will not relinquish my fleet over to you, especially after Attacking us and suspecting that wed surrender" he said standing his ground looking at his weapons officer and giving a soft nod as the ship began to power weapons.

"Then by the order of the empire you shall be destroyed Rebel scum..." he said as the communications shut off, Laskey stared a moment and realized that he had just started another war, but to be fair they had attacked first and then assume they'd surrender out of fear.

"Contact the Arbiter, let him know the situation" he said as he watched another salvo of lasers headed their way. "Brace for impact" He called out as the majority of the salvo hit the Defiant, its shields flaring as it took the brunt of the impact. "Shield strength?" He called out as he watched the frigates move behind the defiant to avoid the lasers.

"87 percent, MACs at 70 percent and climbing" he said as he watched the fleet move closer.

(Imperial fleet)

"Sir we've disabled one frigate and damaged larger ones, it seems their charging weapons, Railguns" Said one of the officers as the Admiral snorted.

"This shall be quick then with how primitive their weapons are, Keep firing until each ship is nothing but space dust" He said as he watched the salvo of turbo lasers race towards their respective targets, watching as the largest ship preparing their main cannon from the looks of things.

"Sir, Railgun firing" he called out as one of the other Imperator star destroyers was gutted from stem to stern, at the sight of this everyone paused and watched as the reactor went critical and taking the rest of the ship with it.

"Smaller ships firing" He called out as the rounds soon impacted his own ship and and careened into the blackness of space.

"Shields down to 12 percent!" one officer stated in fear as he watched purple missiles head towards his ship.

"Auto turret defenses will handle them, direct all engine power to shields!" he yelled as the plasma missiles impacted the shield, exploding in a brilliant purple bringing down his shields to zero and the plasma began melting the hull.

"Sir! another ship is fi-" they didn't even feel it as the bridge of the star destroyer was destroyed, leaving it a flaming wreck.

(UNSC Defiant)

Weapons officer William Mckenley smirked as he watched the imperial ships decimated by the Mac rounds before he started another firing solution for the large bulk cruiser. "I would have given a months paycheck to see the admirals face from the Mac gutting the capital ship" he called out to the helmsman next to him, Richard Guzman.

"Same here" he said with a matching smirk.

"Sir the enemy is advancing towards us at full speed, well be in a proverbial knife fight in less then a minute!" Said a woman who watched as the star destroyers advanced towards them.

"Ready all Point Defense weapons and Missiles, i want to end this quick" he said knowing that their captains were competent enough to close the distance and nullify the Macs. "I want All Cruisers and Destroyers on the front lines, Destroyers Carriers and Frigates are to Flank and Stay behind the Larger vessels" Laskey ordered.

"Lasers incoming" said another helmsman as the green lasers impacted the shields at a fast rate, watching as one of the frigates, the UNSC Aigaion race towards the ship.

"Hail that UNSC Aigaion" He said as he saw the captain come into view, and one thing he saw was a large piece of metal piercing the captains lung. "Captain Wells, what are you doing?" He asked as the frigate continued to race.

"Our Reactor has been hit and going critical, most of the crew evacuated and i took over controls... I'm sorry Admiral... its been an honor serving with you" He said saluting the Admiral.

"Its been an honor as well... God speed" The communnications cut off and the bridge crew watched as the frigate tore into the star destroyer and the reactor finally went nuclear and tore the ship and the one next to it to pieces.

Soon enough however the last star destroyer was firing against a cruiser. "All ships hold your fire... i want this one boarded... deploy the Prowler with an EMP..." He said watching the small ship head towards the ship cloaked before disabling it with the bomb it had been equipped with, watching the large triangular ship finally grind to a halt.

"Orders sir...?" A weapons officer asked looking at Admiral Laskey.

"Deploy the Spartans"

 _ **Hey guys i know ive gone quite a while and i want you all to know that im back for goodi hope and ill be writing for a very long time. Anyway, i know that there are some oddities in this story but this has been a staple of mine for a long time with a roleplaying buddy but im also looking for original charachters to add to this story and please send them in private messages. My own OC will be one of the main charachters and if i like your, they will be too,im looking for all kinds, Rodians, Sangheili, Mandolorians, you name it i want it so please send them in.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I've had this idea for some time and want to do a Halo x Star wars cross over. As such im going to do my first chapter a good number of words. I'm taking in original characters as well so please send some ideas in.**_

 _ **Summary: Durring a deep space exploration mission, the USSC (United Species Space Command) had come across a besieged Rebel Alliance shortly after the battle of Yavin. It is up to The Chief and Arbiter to stop the Empire dead in their tracks. Chief made it back to earth after the Ark.**_

 _ **Pairings: There will be some, Chief is up for debate if he's going to have one or not, Arbiter as well but for now i'm going to stick with OC pairings, some will be Xeno/human pairings, don't like don't read. I will have a poll if John or Thel should have pairings so keep an eye out for that.**_

 _ **"Speaking"**_

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **-telepathy-**_

 _ **=Onto the Story=**_

The Spartan Program had originally been created to battle insurrection, simple right? But now it had evolved into so much more than a simple insurrection fighter, now they were the swords and shields of humanity, to protect it no matter the cost, and that's what Spartan Commander John-117 had done by finally ending the flood threat and the Covenant. He had seen it through to the end and humanity now stands as giants of the galaxy as it should have been.

"Weapons check" Ordered the Super-soldier as he checked the MA5B in his hand as he watched the rest of Blue Squad do the same, the Pelican they were hitching a ride in was a modified one, fitted with heavier armor plating and more armaments to board enemy capital ships, along with two phantoms carrying squads of Sangheili special operations, and one other pelican, carrying Red Team, a Squad of Spartan IVs.

"Are we going in blind? do we have any idea what were going up against?" Asked Fred, another member of Blue Team as he held the Spartan Laser in hand as well as a pair of SMGs on his hips and numerous trademark knives on his person.

"Intel states theres around nine thousand soldiers and such on ship, everyone else is maintenance and officers" Said Cortana as she watched Linda pull back the clip before inserting it back into her sniper rifle after making sure it was full.

"Seems we might actually have to be careful" Kelly said as she clipped the SMGs on her sides as the Pelican neared the capital ship and into the Hanger, the artificial gravity and the sound of the pelicans chain gun letting them know they were in the hanger.

"Bring me back something nice Spartans" said the pilot as the hatch opened and the light turned green, and in a flash Blue team aimed their weapons as they exited the boarding ship and opened fire, John taking out an officer as he fired a sonic type weapon, his brains littering the wall behind him. He heard the roar of more drop ships as he saw the two phantoms and pelican dropping off their respective cargo.

"Were right behind you commander" Said Edward Buck, Leader of Red team as he held two SMGs firing in short bursts as they worked to clear out the hanger. Some of the soldiers in white started to retreat until the hanger was empty but them.

"What are your orders?"Asked Fred as the other squads closed in to Blue team to listen, keeping their weapons ready.

"Blue team head towards the bridge while Red team heads towards the lower most hanger and clear it out for incoming pelicans, the Sangheili Special Operations will head towards the reactor and turn it off, Cortana will plug-in and help guide you through it as it seems it's a standalone system. is everyone clear on their objectives?" John asked and soon received all green lights before the two teams began to disperse to their separate objectives.

 **-(With Edward Buck and Red Team)-**

"I'm just sayin Buck... something doesn't feel right down here" said Romeo as he held his sniper, looking down the scope, it in infrared mode as the others were a head of him, their weapons cocked and ready

"Yeah you're not the only one" Said Dutch as he held the Rocket Launcher over his shoulder, an SMG in the off-hand as they headed towards the hanger.

"Quiet, were still in enemy territory" Buck ordered as he looked at the motion tracker, keeping an eye out for anything and for the next 10 minutes it was quiet. That was until laser bolts started to fly at them from nowhere. Blue team, out in the open, quickly rushed to cover as they looked to where the enemy fire was coming from. "Romeo what the hell are we dealing with?!" He yelled to the smartass sniper.

"Seriously, am i always on recon duty, why can't the Rook do it" he grumbled as he peered from behind a crate with his sniper and turned on the thermals as he looked for anything suspicious, and suspicious he found as the ones firing at them were invisible robots, shaped like humans. "We got robots, their wearing active camo!"

"You heard him team, go thermal!" Called out Buck as they all had done so, firing at the drones but their weapons seemed to bounce off the armor.

"Eat this then!" Dutch yelled out as he fired a rocket towards one and it exploded, sending the Phase 2 Dark Trooper back but despite having new dents to the armor, it still stood and began to fire again.

"Damn these things are tough!" Yelled Mickey over the sound of gunfire as he was shooting the MA5B to the incoming dark troopers as he watched Buck pull an energy knife as he started to cut the dark trooper but it barely made any damage.

"Fuck this!" Romeo said as he fired one into the joints of a dark trooper, watching it kneel now that its leg was severed. "We need to get the hell out of here!" He said as he tosses a grenade, throwing the troopers back as Buck shakes his head.

"This is the only way to the hanger we need to destroy these things."

"What about under their armor" Asked Dutch holding up a grenade as Buck nods.'

"Nice idea Dutch" He called out as he pulled a grenade from his belt before shoving under the armor from the opening of the neck before kicking him away, watching the head explode. "One down, Three to go" He said as he watched the rest of his squad do the same, leaving the hallway a mess of robots.

"Onto the hanger everyone, move!" Buck called out before they started running to their objective, when they got there however, a large two-legged walker was waiting for them and fired when the door had opened.

"HOW MANY THINGS WANT US DEAD BEFORE THIS IS OVER?!" Yelled Romeo as he dove behind a rather large crate, taking cover from the AT-ST.

"Dutch?" Asked Buck looking across the room who shrugged his shoulders, signifying he was out of anti-vehicle ammo before Rookie decided to jump out of cover and ran for the walker, the AT-ST attempting to hit him but Rookie made it as he started to climb the leg. He climbed to the top hatch and opened it with a powerful kick from his Mjolnir covered foot and dropped a grenade into the compartment, yelling could be heard before it exploded, some blood leaking from the view ports as Rookie landed not too far away.

"Damn show-off..." Romeo said as he started to mop up the rest of the storm troopers from the rest of the hanger bay, watching Mickey placing charges on some of the fighters to clear open spots for the pelican to land.

 **-(Blue Team- on the way to the control bridge)-**

Blue Team was headed towards the bridge at a quick pace as they had gunned down any Storm Troopers standing in their way, easy pickings for someone like themselves. They had known their objective, capture anyone who can offer intelligence, and as a secondary objective was to have Cortona take control of the entire ship if possible.

"What a stupid name for a ship, Star Destroyer" Said Kelly as they had gotten intel from one of the storm troopers they had interrogated.

"It seems in order for us to get to the bridge we have to pass through a storage area" John said as he grabbed the doors and pulled them open, the rest of Blue team were firing as the door had opened, downing the storm troopers brave enough to fight the commandos.

"Alright... lets hurry" Linda said as she watched one of the storm troopers crawling away, bleeding as he gasped for air.

"For... the emporer" He gasped out as he turned over to reveal he had grabbed enough explosives to destroy the storage area.

"MOVE!" John yelled as they had run back into the hallway they had come from as the stormtrooper pressed the detonator, the area going up in a huge fire-ball, anyone on watching the star destroyer would have seen one of the rising super structure had gone up in an explosion, the air started to rush out of the room and into the hall way as it took crates and vehicles out of the ship and into the vastness of space.

"Magboots!" Fred yelled to his team members as soon they had stuck to the floor, grabbing onto something as the room finished pressurizing, leaving a zero g and zero air environment as they had begun to make their way to the other side of the room to continue onto the bridge.

After making back into the hallway, they had arrived to the blast doors leading up to the main bridge, John grabbed a breaching charge as he had placed it on the door before he pressed the detonator.

 **-(Imperial Star Destroyer Bridge)-**

The captain of the ISD-Aggresor, Gartrav , had heard reports that they've been boarded as the ship was still under the effects of the Ion blast, so he sat in the dark as he held the DL-44 blaster in his hand watching the Blast doors quietly, there was nothing he or anyone in the bridge could do as the handful of storm troopers.

"Orders sir...?" asked one of the officers, he holding a blaster in his hand as he watched the door before an explosion from down the hall was heard, breaching charges.

"Ready weapons" he said as he aimed the weapon towards the blast door that had shut when the power went out, a safety precaution as he clicked off the safety as he heard another blast door was breached, counting the number of explosions. 'Two doors left'

The Storm troopers were pointing their weapons towards the door as another explosion rocked the bridge, the captain knowing the only thing that stood between them and the boarders was a durasteel reinforced door.

"Get ready" The Captain called out as he waited for the impending explosion. The tension in the room was thick and can be cut with a knife, and soon the door flew open, crushing a nearby storm trooper as they all had opened fire, shooting into the smoke hoping to kill them before they made it. Like Demons storming through smoke, the 8 Spartans had run through the smoke, killing any who shot at them and disarming most of the command crew.

What surprised most of the crew was that they had personal energy shields, deflecting any blaster bolts as they gunned down any storm troopers, one trooper getting close had pulled a knife only be punched into the view ports of the bridge, blood leaking from under his cracked helmet.

He knew that they were going to lose as he continued to fire against the coming behemoths until the gun was shot out from his own hand, he yelped as he grasped the hand that had held the blaster. He watched as the leader walked up to him and kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold

 **-(Spartan-117/John)-**

He soon loaded Cortana into the terminal as he put two fingers to his helmet as he looked at the dead and unconscious as he moved his other hand as an order to secure the area as he made contact with the Defiant.

"Blue team to command, This is Spartan-117, The bridge has been taken and were requesting pick up for POWs" he said as he looked around the bridge, waiting for a response.

"Copy Spartan Commander, we are sending pelicans to collect the POWs, make sure the high priority targets are loaded into the pelican before coming home" Laskey said on the other line as he watched Pelicans head towards the now defenseless star destroyer.

 **-(Aboard the UNSC Defiant)-**

He looked over the inventory list that Cortana had sent him as well as schematics as well as numerous weapons retrieved from the disabled ship. He knew that the scientists would have a field day with this new technology and applying the more advanced armors and weapons into the UNSC Arsenal.

"Sir were receiving a transmission from the planet, now designated as Yavin 4, it doesn't seem to be imperial" Said the comms officer as she turns in her chair and watches as Laskey nods to put the transmission on the screen.

"This is General Reikenn of the Rebel alliance to restore the Republic. We know of the battle above and have been warring against the Empire for years and were in desperate need of help, we know this isn't your fight but we beg of you, we need assistance. We were planning to leave the planet but a fleet of imperial star destroyers had cut us off. Now that you had destroyed them you had cleared our ships to leave but we are in desperate need of allies to continue our fight, if you believe in to fight for the right thing and allow people to have simple freedoms, i beg of you, join us in our fight against the Empire, we eagerly await your response."

Laskey had begun to think it over as he watched the ships had began to leave orbit of the planet they had accidentally defended. Laskey looked around the room to gather responses and most of them were curious glances at him.

"Helmsman... Contact General Reiken... tell him well be interested in opening an alliance... were stuck out here and i believe we just found the people to help us"

 _ **Hello! i cant believe i got two chapters out in one week, but anyway, im still looking for original characters to add to this story so im asking everyone to send some in and i promise if i like them ill add them as a secondary or even primary character, my own character is coming up in the next chapter, well two of them anyway, but i digress, i hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as i love writing these, have a wonderful day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've had this idea for some time and want to do a Halo x Star wars cross over. As such im going to do my first chapter a good number of words. I'm taking in original characters as well so please send some ideas in.**_

 _ **Summary: Durring a deep space exploration mission, the USSC (United Species Space Command) had come across a besieged Rebel Alliance shortly after the battle of Yavin. It is up to The Chief and Arbiter to stop the Empire dead in their tracks. Chief made it back to earth after the Ark.**_

 _ **Pairings: There will be some, Chief is up for debate if he's going to have one or not, Arbiter as well but for now i'm going to stick with OC pairings, some will be Xeno/human pairings, don't like don't read. I will have a poll if John or Thel should have pairings so keep an eye out for that.**_

 _ **"Speaking"**_

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **-telepathy-**_

 _ **=Onto the Story=**_

Admiral Thomas Laskey was Nervous as to be expected, he was a representive of the entire UNSC, something he hasnt had to do before. It was something he should have expected in all honesty being as they went into Andromeda looking for habitable planets, odds are one had to have intelligent life, but he never thought it would be this easy, and human none the less. He had called Thel Vadam as well as other high ranking members of the UNSC and the Seperatist fleet, And at the moment the representative of the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic, god thats a mouthful, made their way towards the UNSC Defiant.

"Sir the Rebel Alliance vessels are requesting clearance to land" said the flight controller as Laskey nodded before the man looked back at his screen. "Hanger 7 is free, your clear to land." Laskey had decided to meet the Rebel alliance in the hanger as he had motioned for the Spartan commander and his Second in command to follow as escort, Laskeys mind had been racing in how this would go.

When they had arrived at the hanger, Spartan Team Crimsion and Majestic stood in their armors close to the newcomers ships for security. Not only humans but Sangheili were waiting near the Spartan teams, Thel Vadam and R'tas Vadum stood out in their decorative yet functional armor, Honor Guards standing close by the Preistess, whom was conversing with a human in Spartan armor.

Other marines and personel looked on at their new hopeful allies. The large transport as well as some fighters, X-wings if he recalled what Roland called them, were parked with their wings closed as the pilots in orange jumpsuits stepped out of the cockpit. The robots staying inside of the ship as the transport let down its own ramp, and down came what he assumed were the Rebel Alliance High Command, escorted by human troopers carrying blasters, Rebel Honor Guards if he had to guess. He had walked up to them and saluted them, the two Spartans did so as well, showing a sign of respect as a woman, elderly walked up to them.

"I am Mon Mothma, Co-Founder of the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic" She said walking over to Admiral Laskey as she smiled softly. "This is Admiral Gail Ackbar, Commander of the Rebel Alliance Fleet" She said motioning for the Admiral to step forward, offering his hand to Laskey who shook it. "This is General Crix Madine, Commander of the Rebel Alliance Ground Forces" A man walked up to him, younger then Mon Mothma. "And this is Rogue Squadron, the ones whove single handidly saved the rebel alliance." she said as the pilots stepped forward and saulted.

"Its a Pleasure to meet you all, i am Admiral Thomas Laskey of the UNSC Defiant, and i welcome you aboard" Laskey said shaking their hand, before motioning the Sangheili leadership to come and greet their new guests, some of the pilots stepped back in fear of the aliens, some of the humans snickering at their reactions before the two commanders pounded their chests, a sangheili salute.

"Greetings, I am Thel Vadam, Former Arbiter of the Covenant and current Commander of the Separatists forces." He said giving a bow before R'tas stepped forward.

"I am R'tas Vadum, Fleet Master of the Seperatist forces." He said bowing as well to the High command of the rebel alliance before moving asside for the Preistess whom was escorted, despite not needing to seeing as she was a warrior long before priesthood. "And this is Tara'Xen of the Xen Keep, Priestess of the Yerno Providence." He said introducing the Priestess before she bowed for them.

"It is pleasure" she said bowing befor Laskey spoke again.

"Shall we take this somewhere more private...?" Laskey asked as he motioned for them to follow and did so towards a meeting room.

 **(-Conferance room-)**

Everyone filed into the room as each had a seat on one side of the table, the Rebel Alliance on one side and the UNSC on the other. The Sangheili stood at the end of the table as they got settled in. "Now, on behalf of the UNSC, i welcome you aboard the UNSC Defiant and hope that these discussions go well" Laskey said as the Rebel Alliance High Command nods before one of the generals, Crix Madine, stood and began to speak.

"Now, as i said over communications Admiral, we are in desperate need of help and the Empire is breathing down our necks, pressuring us hard and we cant last much longer, we need allies" He said sounding desperate, and truth be told they were desperate to get any help they could.

"The General is right, we can provide you with food and supplies as well, half of the galaxy opposes the Empire but are to scared to do anything about it" Mon Mothma said as her hands moved in expression, her eyes pleading.

"if that many planets opposes the Empire, why not rise and fight?" asked one of the Generals, Eddy Bulwich, Leaders of the ODST and TDST's, his face marred with scars, he wearing traditional ODST armor as he sat next to Thomas Laskey.

"Many people are scared of what the empire is capable of" She said as some of the others in the rebel alliance looked down. "We lost one of our founders... Senator Bail Organa was killed when the Empire attacked Alderaan." She said pulling out a datapad and showed her the lucious green world.

"It looks like Earth" Said Laskey, looking over the earth like planet.

"But it was destroyed..." she said showing a now asteroid belt that orbited a nearby planet. "By the Empire" he said as she looked away, a dear friend had perished and it had hit her, hard. Thel and R'tas looked at eachother, knowing that they had essentially done the same to hundreds of human worlds. John stiffened at what she said, remembering all the glassed worlds that had been destroyed by the Covenant, its something hed rather not relive.

"What happaned to it?" Laskey asked fearing he already knew the answer, he watched as she pulled up plans they had stolen for a certain space station, The Death Star. "Is that..."

"By the gods..." Tara breathed out seeing the size of it, and can only guess what its capable of, but she pushed it to the back of her mind when Mon Mothma spoke again.

"A space station, yes... it was a weapon of ultimate power, able to destroy planets on command, that was until one of our own pilots, Luke Skywalker" Said pilot stepped forward, a blond in an orange jumpsuit with a hilt and blaster on his waist. "Had slipped passed the defenses of the Death Star and destroyed it from a critical weakness" she said and one of the Generals, Vladimir Raikof looked interested in the farmboy turned Rebel Hero. Laskey looked at him with a monicum of respect, any pilot who can fly into a heavily defended base and destroy it before flying back out deserved respect.

"What will you do now?" asked Laskey as he interlaced his fingers as Mon Mothma looked at her other generals for a moment.

"Does this mean you will join us...?" she asked, he watched as Laskey stood and offers his hand for her to shake

"It would be an honor for the UNSC and the Rebel Alliance to join forces against the empire." she stood and gladly shook his hand, solidifying the alliance before she sat back down and pulled out a cube and places it on the desk for everyone to see.

"We too shall join you... they have spilled the blood of our allies and that in itself demands blood" Thel said, offering his own version of the hand shake by placing his fist to his chest abd bowing.

"Thank you... all of you... but now we need a course of action and i beleive i have one.,Before Bail had perished, he had made a list of planets that we could operate out of, me and the others were to decide which planet." she said opening the cube and inside it was a holodisk. She gracefully pulled it out and turned it on, and a holographic display showed deserted or planets that wouldnt get a second look. "We would like your input..." she said as Laskey looked at the list of planets.

"What about this one?" The ODST general, Vladimir said pointing at a volcanic planet before Laskey shook his head.

"its a good defensable position due to the lava but its prone to eruptions, were better off going to this one" he said pointing to a forest like planet before the other general shook his head.

"Our tanks and vehicles will have a tough time if were ever attacked, and we will be attacked" He said before Admiral Ackbar spoke up pointing to an icy planet, Hoth.

"this one then... the planet is out of the way and the snow will provide us a good cover." The Admiral said as Laskey who looked at the other Generals before looking at Thel and R'tas.

"Thoughts Thel...?" He asked the arbiter who seemed to be in thought before looking at R'tas, before looking at the humans.

"We find this acceptable... when do we depart?" He asked the Rebel alliance before the Admiral looked at Laskey.

"Soon... but With your permission, we would prefer it if we joined your fleet... our own cant withstand a Star Destroyer assault" Ackbar explained as he pulled a hologram of their fleet, besides an MC-80, and a few frigates, the rest of the fleet was transports and fighters. Laskey nods as he looks rubs his chin slightly.

"Roland do we have enough space for the Alliance to be placed on the Defiant?" he asked before the AI appeared on the table, pulling up some numbers for Laskey. "We have enough room for the troopers, transport and fighters but the Capital ships and Frigates will have to travel with us" he said doing some calculations.

"Then its settled... start loading your men onto the Defiant Mon Mothma, we will see to it that you and the Alliance is cared for aboard the Defiant." Laskey said as he stood and offered his hand once more, showing that gesture of friendship, Which Mon Mothma happily shook.

( **-Hanger-)**

Inside the large hanger, more Gallofree transports arrived, landing one next to the other as they started unloading the soldiers and pilots of the Rebel Alliance, X-wings and Y-wings where loaded into the fighter hangers as the Rebels started to bring in crates of munitions for the fighters.

One pilot, Samantha watched as their new friends stepped off their fighters, she herself piloted a F-371 Halberd, the sucsessor to the Y-1000 Sabre, outfitted with Plasma turrets and Missile launchers as well as chaff pods, shields and has the abbility to be converted into a bomber, and interceptor, hence the name, a Halberd. She cleaned her hands off from the oil and walked over to the newcomers.

"Hey, X-Man... Im Samantha, yours?" She asked as he watched the man climb out from under his bird as he retrieved some bags.

"Im Wedge, Red 2 of Rogue squadron, its a pleasure to meet you Samantha" He asked shaking her hand as she gazed at the fighter.

"Tell me about her" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips as he leaned against the fighter.

"The T-65 X-wing is a multi-role fighter, with a perfect blend of Shields, Speed and Manueverability makes this our go to choice for most missions, its equiped with 4 heavy blaster cannons, two proton torpedo launchers and one astromech droid for inflight repairs." He said motioning to his own droid, R4.

"Thats pretty impressive, i fly the F-371 Halberd" she said pointing to the fighter that was being repaired. "She carries two heavy plasma canons, numerous hardpoints for torpedos, bombs or rockets, has an experimental slipspace drive and personel shielding." Wedge nods his approval as he watched the birds being loaded up.

"Well hopefully well have eachothers back when the time is right" he said patting her arm before heading into the bunks that had been assigned to him, his bags on his shoulders. Samantha looked at the newly aquainted Wedge Antilles, he interested her, but for now she had to get back to work on her fighter for the next op, looking at the bomber looking Y-wings make their way into the hanger, she snorted softly, seems there going to be here for a while.

 **Ok so this one took longer then the other two but i had a bit of writers block here, so youll have to excuse the slight delay. Anyway, i thinking about bringing the SSV Normandy into the Halo verse as the UNSC-Normandy, commanded by Raphael Shepard, i want your ideas if i should bring them in and if so, what should they be doing here?**

 **That Priestess and the Spartan talking with her are my two Ocs, and their in an arranged marriage to strengthen relations between the Sangheili and Humans, should i explain this backstory or should it be reveiled in time, i want your opinons and ideas.**

 **And to any of whom are asking what TDST are, their called Titan Drop Shock Troopers, based off Titanfall, not much of a story to be honest but i rather enjoy the titans and pilots from the series, so i integrated them into the Halo Verse.**

 **And for those of you who caught it,i may or may not include a romance between Samantha and Wedge antilles, Samantha is another original charachter of mine but hoping ill be able to flesh her out in later chapters.**

 **Thank you all for enjoying this chapter and keep sending me reviews and ideas, i love to read them and it drives me on further, Next chapter will be missions betwen hoth and setting up at hoth, give me ideas guys i absoluetly love them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've had this idea for some time and want to do a Halo x Star wars cross over. As such im going to do my first chapter a good number of words. I'm taking in original characters as well so please send some ideas in.**

 **Summary: Durring a deep space exploration mission, the USSC (United Species Space Command) had come across a besieged Rebel Alliance shortly after the battle of Yavin. It is up to The Chief and Arbiter to stop the Empire dead in their tracks. Chief made it back to earth after the Ark.**

 **Pairings: There will be some, Chief is up for debate if he's going to have one or not, Arbiter as well but for now i'm going to stick with OC pairings, some will be Xeno/human pairings, don't like don't read. I will have a poll if John or Thel should have pairings so keep an eye out for that.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-telepathy-**

 **=Onto the Story=**

The Rebel Alliance had finally moved their personel onto the UNSC Defiant, a large dreadnought that is more like a floating city then a battleship. It was not alone however as the Defiant was being led by a USSC Task Group, "BattleFleet Omega" which consisted of 14 Sangheili warships and 35 UNSC Cruisers, Frigates and support ships, was meant for first contact and exploration for possible settlement sights. However what they encountered was a Kind-hearted Insurrection fighting against a tyranical government, the Galactic Empire. The USSC had eventually decided to ally themselves with the Alliance, in return they promised to keep the USSC fleet stocked with food and nesseceties should they ever run out. So far it had been a mutually beneficial relationship, The UNSC helps guard the Rebel Alliance against Imperial and the Rebel Alliance keeps the USSC fleet stocked.

"Y-Wing Flight, Red Squadron you are clear for take off" Said the Flight deck as the Y-wings were lifted by elevator as the engines flared to the bombers as they took off, heading regrouping outside of the ships. "Halberd Flight, Stalker Squadron you are clear for take off, happy hunting" said the flight controller as the bombers soon did the same as the Y-Wings, taking off from the UNSC Defiant, and meeting up with the Rebel Bombers.

"All wings report in" Called out Wedge Antilles from the cockpit of the lead Y-wing, he doing some in flight checks as the Halberds pulled up on them.

"Red 2 standing by" called out another Y-wing, Wedge's wingman.

"Red 3 Standing by" called out the second wingman, on his tail.

"Stalker 1 Standing by" called out Samantha in the lead Halberd, she doing flight checks as well.

"Stalker 2 standing by" called out Samanthas wingman, forming up on his lead.

"Stalker 3 standing by" called out the last fighter, forming up with the rest of the bombers.

"All wings prepare to jump" commanded wedge as the Y-wings soon dissapeard, the UNSC Fighters dissapearing in a white portal to their destination.

( **-The Maw-)**

The fighters soon arrived to their destination outside of an asteroid field as the bombers nimbly moved around the large rocks. Soon a communication came from General Reikeen, operating aboard the Defiant.

"Wedge, We suspect there might be some sort of Imperial Installation hidden in the asteroid field. Look for the shield projectors. Be careful, Wedge. The Imperials probably don't want any visitors." said fighter managed to disable a mine with the ion cannon as he dodged another asteroid.

"Copy, we wont be long." said Wedge as they flew through the asteroids, noting the shuttle and imperial transports heading into the asteroid field.

"Stalker Lead, you are to escort the Y-wing into the heart of the Maw, If our Intel is correct, there is an Imperial installation. Be careful." said Vladimir watching the screen as the bomber flight made their way deeper into the asteroid field.

"Copy General, well take care of them." She said as a Halberd followed a Y-wing, acting as escort, But the deeper they went, the closer they got. Deciding that the transports could be carrying something important, they started to use their Ion Cannons against the transports, disabling them in the crowded asteroid field.

"This is Imperial Transport number 286, we've been disabled by Rebel bombers, we require assistance" This however drew the attention of the Tie Fighters. They broke off from escorting the Lambda transport and cargo freighters and began to swarm the six fighters.

"Welp now we can officially say there's Imperial presence here." said Samantha as her shields flared as the Ties fired, the fighters dispersed as they began to get into a dog fight. The Ties trying to get behind the more agile Halberd only to be shot down by Y-wings or their fellow Halberd, the Ties however were having an easier time with the Y-wings, slow, they got behind them easily.

"I lost my astromech!" called out one of the Y-wings before the Tie trailing the rebel bomber was shot down by a passing Halberd. "Thank you Stalker 3" he called out as the dog fight continued and soon enough half of the Tie forces were shot down. Samantha decided to take her chances with the rest, calling out to Wedge.

"Wedge continue to head towards the Maw, well keep these fighters off of you. Stalker 2 and 3 Intercept" Soon the Y-wings broke off from the dogfight, heading deeper into the asteroid field.

"Copy Stalker Lead" they said as any Ties that attempted to follow the bombers were shot down by the Halberds, exploding brilliantly as the plasma cannons hit the non existent armor of the Tie Fighters.

"I'm picking up a reading Red Leader... it looks like an Imperial structure... a shield wall... keep on your course and you'll see it soon enough" Called General Riekeen. "Head into the installation, disable or destroy anything of value to the Imperials and head back here... copy?"

"I copy General... Were coming up on the shield wall..." Wedge said as Samantha tore through another Tie, she saw that the Ties knew they were out matched and retreated. The Halberds too a small sigh of relief as they looked for their charges, hearing that they were nearing the objective.

"Forming up then" She called out looking around for any more Ties before flying through the hole that Wedge had opened for them.

(- **The Maw Prisons-)**

They flew low enough to avoid the guns as Wedge started targeting high value targets. "Red Lead to Stalker Lead, I'm sending you targets to destroy before we leave"

"Copy Red Lead, were receiving, preparing our bombing runs" she said as she signaled for the two wing-men to start bombing the targets. Samantha however started to go after turrets and Tie Fighters that were targeting the Y-wing squadron.

"Rogue Squadron do you copy?!" a woman's voice called out through the comm, it coming from the prison if the signal was accurate, at this point half of the turrets have been destroyed or inoperable from plasma or lasers.

"Its coming from the prison, I copy, state your name." Wedge called out as he made a bombing run against the communications relay, leaving it a smoldering heap of metal as he turned to target another critical area for the imperial.

"This is Jaana, I'm one of the Rebel Alliance's top scientists until I was captured, me and other Rebels managed to escape but were pinned down by the heavy turrets close by, can you help us out here?!" she said as she ducked. She and about 20 others had escaped, managing to take one of the E-11's from the wall, they were so arrogant that they left a weapon lying around.

"This is Rogue Leader, I copy, moving to assist" Soon the Y-Wings headed towards the origin of the signal, seeing that the turrets were firing on a nearby building, the Proton Bombs dropped from the Y-wings however made quick work of them. "Your clear, How many of you are there Jaana?"

"There's about 20 of us, 2 or 3 of us are scientists, while the rest are soldiers, were trying to head to the armory on a mag-train, can you clear the way of any turrets?" Wedges Y-wing took another hit from the ground turrets but his shields held firm, seeming to brush it off. Soon enough however, more swarms of Ties came in from a nearby port.

"Dammit theres too many, we cant take them all on" said one of his wingmen, however the Halberds seemed to pick up the slack that the bombers couldn't, being killed by missiles or plasma fire, going down burning wrecks but soon enough more and more kept coming, seeming two replacing for every one they shot down.

"Copy Jaana, hurry were getting swamped by Ties" Wedge said as the Halberds were tearing through the ties but they came faster then they could shoot them down.

"Understood Red Leader" and soon the train was moving as the Y-wing followed, destroying the Turrets that fired on the train, Ties attempting to shoot down the escort bomber but only to be shot down by Samantha.

"Thats 3 you owe me" she called out teasingly before heading to take care of more of the fighters, they were swamped with Ties but their shields were holding strong. The Mag-Train soon arrived to the armory, they meeting heavy resistance from the storm troopers as they slowely made their way to a console, checking if there was any way to get out, either by stealing or hitching a ride, one entry caught her eye as she looked at what was docked.

"Rogue Leader, were reading there's a Lambda Class-Shuttle on the landing pad, can you confirm?" Jaana asked as she killed a storm trooper, trying to kill them, before looking back at the console, pressing two fingers to the ear-peice. Soon enough however the Y-wing flew overhead as Wedge continued bombing the turrets.

"There is one a few floors above you" He told them as he destroyed another gun tower, it firing on the fighters flying above it, it getting a lucky hit or two but that was about it before it was reduced to a molten slag of metal.

"Understood... well be taking off shortly" They soon made their way towards the elevator before finding it was shut off before heading towards the stairs. As Red Squadron waited for the Lambda class shuttle to take off, The Halberds and Y-wings destroying squadrons of Ties before one got a lucky hit on a Y-wing, sending it into a spin with one engine out.

"My stabilizers out!" Wedge watched as the Y-wing lost control and had crashed into the building that the prisoners were in. Worrying what had happened, he had contacted the Alliance members.

"Jaana, do you copy?!" Wedge asked as he watched the building burn, seeing that there was still exchanging fire in the windows as they were headed towards the landing pad above them.

"Were ok, that floor is below us but we have to hurry or else the building will collapse" she all but yelled as she fired the pistol in her hand, killing an imperial officer before making a break to the shuttle. "We made it, keep the fighters off of us" she said as the shuttle began to take off, attempting to leave the Maw.

"Were leaving Red Leader,can you cover us?" she asked as the shuttle left the planet, the Y-wings beginning to follow, thankfully how ever was the Ties had finally retreated, the prison and comms as well as other important buildings were destroyed.

"Copy, Stalker Lead, form up, were escorting the shuttle back to the fleet.

"Copy Red Lead" she called out, before forming up on the Y-wings, Jumping home.

(- **En Route to Kashyyk-)**

Aboard the UNSC Normandy, a experimental corvette had been joint developed by UNSC and Sangheili RnD for advanced recon and other similar stealth missions as well as stealth transports for USSC High Command. It had been equipped with the latest equipment, from Armor that can withstand a Mac to small plasma projectors underneath, it a pinnacle of USSC Engineering besides the UNSC Defiant.

"Alright... lets go over the mission briefing again, The Wookies, Kashyyk natives have been enslaved by the Empire for years as slave labor, with the Normandy were going to sneak to where the Wookie Rebellion has contacted us, requesting we help liberate their planet. Our Intel isn't great but were doing guerrilla tactics here, hitting power generators, communications, supply lines, anything that will weaken the Empire for when the main USSC Force arrive, we will be arriving in one hour, I want you all prepped to disembark." said an ODST, one squad of ODSTs had been asked to accompany the marines.

"Will the Normandy remain in case we have have to get away sergeant?" asked a human marine as he held a needle rifle in hand, looking at the holo-board, seeing what they had received visuals from a probe that had been sent to ascertain the area.

"No, the Normandy will return to USSC Space to grab more Marines and scouts to reinforce us... no other questions? Good, go get prepared".

At the bridge of the USSC Normandy, Raphael Shepard, a Spartan Four, was Commander of the Normandy. "How much longer joker?" He asked as he leaned against the wall, watching the pilot use the holographic interface given by their Sangheili allies.

"About an hour, well have the stealth system engage by the time we get there so no one should see us... you goin down there commander?" he asked as he started final preperations for when they exited FTL.

"I am... as well as the 3 other squads that volunteered" He said as he picked up his helmet from the nearby chair. "As well as the Priestess incase of any diplomacy issues" He said before he felt the ship drop out of FTL.

"Stealth system engaged commander, good luck down there... and perhaps bring me back a fur pelt...?" Raph snorted before heading into the hanger that held two pelicans just for them.

 **Well guys what do you guys think of what I did with the Maw and Normandy?**

 **Hopefully youll see some more action as well as character development as well but ive never done that so please dont hate on me if it isnt the way I imagine it. Im debating on having Ahsoka Tano make an appeareance as well, tell me what you guys think and I hope you guys love my story as much as I love writing it. Oh! Im also taking ideas for Missions, R and R, anything to help the story along, anything is welcome so please send it in.**

 **I also want Pms, who should Thel and John have as partners? Kelly? Linda? Both straight and gay would suffice seeing as Spartans grew up not knowing gender identity, so please send them in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Durring a deep space exploration mission, the USSC (United Species Space Command) had come across a besieged Rebel Alliance shortly after the battle of Yavin. It is up to The Chief and Arbiter to stop the Empire dead in their tracks. Chief made it back to earth after the Ark.**

 **Pairings: There will be some, Chief is up for debate if he's going to have one or not, Arbiter as well but for now i'm going to stick with OC pairings, some will be Xeno/human pairings, don't like don't read. I will have a poll if John or Thel should have pairings so keep an eye out for that.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-telepathy-**

 **=Onto the Story=**

 **-The Battle for Kashyyk-**

 **(-Over Kashyyk-)**

The UNSC Normandy exited slip-space, the forest world of the Wookies coming into view. The most notable thing would be the Imperial dry dock and space station orbiting the planet. A few Imperial Star Destroyers and an interdictor class or two. The Space station looked formidable in and of itself, it fitted with laser cannons, turbo lasers, ion cannons and other similar weaponry to fend off a rather large attack. When they made no move towards the Normandy, Joker breathed a sigh of relief. "EDI, are they making any moves towards us...?" Joker asked the AI that was assigned to the Normandy, the holographic display of said AI appeared next to him.

"The Imperial Fleet has made no indication that they have seen us, as such they are making no movements towards the Normandy" EDI said as the Normandy flew lazily towards the planet but after hearing that they were in the clear, the Normandy began to pick up speed towards the planet. "Not only that but there seems to be a large hole in enemy defenses, this however could be a trap" she said as the Normandy flew closer to the planet, it seeming undetected by the Imperial fleet or scanners.

"Yeah right... ill try and avoid the hole just incase it is a trap" He said as he flew the ship towards the designated point that was given to him by USSC HighCom.

"We almost there Joker?" Asked Raphael as he sat in the pelican ready to be deployed to the forest planet. He had been assigned the role of Commander of the operation, needing someone to lead the 4 squads.

"Just about Commander, ready to deploy the pelican" He said as he felt the gravity shift from entering Kashyyks atmosphere. "Deploying, come back safe commander!" He called out as the pelican soon dropped from frigates cargo- bay, heading down to the planet in freefall until the engines fired up.

"This is Pelican number 2 Commander, were on your tail" he heard as he looked around, seeing squad one and two, each of which consisted of one Jiralhanae, the heavy weapons, two Sangheili, seven Marines, one squad leader and one sniper, usually a Kig-Yar and a medic.

"Touchdown in 10 seconds commander, be ready" he hard the pilot, giving the wall a knock signaling a green light. "Touchdown!"he saw the door open.

As he stood and walked out, seeing the Wookie Chieftan, Tarful if he remembered correctly, thankfully he recieved a translation program for his armor from the Alliance. He walks up to the wookie before shaking his hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you... this is Tara'Xen, Priestess and representative to the USSC Forces... shall we head inside?" He watched the wookie nod before leading him into a cave that they were using as their base at the moment.

 **(-Super Star Destroyer "Executor"-)**

Darth Vader walked into the bridge after receiving the reports of the newcomers, he in a parturlaly fowl mood because of it. Usually he was calm but these USSC, thes primitives, destroyed the fleet sent to finish of the Rebels. He looks at the bounty hunters that he had gathered to retrieve one thing, a USSC High Command.

"You have been hired to retrieve one thing" He said pulling out a holodisk and clicked it before Admiral Thomas Laskey appeared. "You are to retrieve this man and bring him to me alive, you will be paid handsomly for the one who brings him back, i do not care about collateral damage to their fleet, do whatever you have to" He said looking at the bounty hunters, IG-88, Boba Fett, Bossk, Dengar, Aurra Sing to name a few.

"Understood" Boba Fett said before they headed on their way to complete their objective, some more confident then others as they headed to their own ships.

 **(-Kashyyk, Rebel Hideout-)**

Raphael looked at the what he had to work with, thanfully Chieftan Tarfull was understanding and willing to cooperate under his guidance, and currently he had four USSC squads and around 30 wookies, he looked at them and nods, he could make this work.

"Alright, listen up, were going to hit the power generator first" he said pointing to a power generator on the holgraphic map inside the Imperial stronghold. "No Power means no sensors, systems or anything along those lines, im willing to bet they have a backup so thats a secondary objective, today or a primary objective another day. Well be using C-12 as well as some thermal detonators to cause a chain reaction, whoever is doing this needs be activly camoflaged or a distraction, i need some volunteers" He said watching a Sangheili and Kig-Yar step forward, he nods.

"This will not be easy but its vital to our operations here, if you are caught you will most likely be killed... i warn caution in this mission" Tara said as she looks at the generator, it surrounded by a steel wall to protect it from any bombing runs or tank attacks. "There is a small opening on the top here... its there to exhaust heat and will be the only way in."

"Equipment?" asked the Sangheili Major, next to him was a Kig-Yar Ranger, a sniper.

"Only what you feel is neccesary, i wish you well, the pelican will drop you off just outside of the Empires sensors, be ready to depart in an hour" She said as she watched the two do the Sangheili salute before heading to the armor.

"If i may ask Commander... when are we hitting the Hypervelocity gun?" asked a marine as he pointed to the gun farther in the stronghold, it much larger then the generator.

"We cant until that Generator is gone, it powers the shield protecting the gun, plus the Normandy is bringing us more high yield explosives to take it out, if not it will cause trouble for the USSC and Alliance ships when they arrive, we dont have the manpower to take a base that size yet so well have to wait" he said looking around and seeing everyone was itching for a fight. "We have four days to as much damage as we can to the Gun and other important structures... Armory, Sensors, anything... after the Generator is hit today, well attack at dusk. Prepare any and all weapons, i want us all ready. Undestood? Good go!" He yelled watching everyone move with a purpose.

Xalo,Vadum, of the Vadum keep looked at the ordinance that he had retrieved from the armory as he looked at the Kig-Yar grab the sniper as well as some weapons to defend themselves if their ever caught, hopefully they wouldnt need it as soon as they headed towards the pelican, seeing their commander waiting there.

"Good Luck Xalo... For the Mantle" He said giving them a salute before they both did the same in return.

"For the Mantle" They repeated as they had climbed into the human transport, the roar of the engines as they started to take off through the trees, not going over the treeline because of the scanners.

 **(-1.5 kilometers from the Imperial stronghold-)**

Xalo felt the Pelican soon slow, looking at his partner with a nod as they had stepped of the pelican, he banged on the side of the pelican to get it moving. He heard the Pelican head back as the two looked to the Imperial stronghold, a wall covering the outside as he activated his camo index and started to head into the stronghold.

The first obsacle was the wall, a 10 foot wall with barbed wire at the top and gun turrets at each corner of the walls as well as patrols at the top as well, they werent slacking at least, thought Xalo as he pointed to the lone stormtrooper at the wall.

Zhen, the Kig Yar ranger nodded as he took aim with the beam rifle, a particle gun that acted as a sniper anf pulled the trigger, watching the storm trooper fall forward off the wall and into the bushes.

"Climb the wall, quietly" Xalo called out as he put on the Mag-Gloves and started to scale the wall, Zhen doing the same before they arrived at the top near the gun impacement. They looked around the base and took in where everything was. "There, the power generator" he said tightening his grip on the bag before jumping from the wall, landing with a somewhat large thump, Zhen doing the same before they started to make their way to the generator.

"Lets hurry" said Zhen quietly as he grabbed a few explosives and from the pack and climbed up the wall, seeing the power generator through the large exhaust port, he could feel the heat coming off of it. Thankfully he didnt need to jump down as he started to throw the thermal detonators into every corner of the protective structure before lowering the C-12 down into the generator before nodding at Xalo.

"let us hurry and leave... once we set them off their going to come looking for us" The Kig-Yar nods as he pulls the detonator and they started to leave before he heard one of the stormtroopers.

"SIR! Theres explosives! We have intruders!" He didnt get to finish as they had detonated the explosives, sending somes storm troopers off their feet. Alarms started to go off as the reserve generator kicked in, fortunatly since it wasnt as large as the primary generator, the Shield Generator protecting the Hypervelocity gun had been deactivated.

When they had made it over the wall they had hit the distress beacon, calling for one of the pelicans as they ran away from the stronghold which was in a state of alarm, looking for intruders. And Fortunatly they had gotten away scot free.

 **(-Back at Base-)**

Raphael heard cheering as the UAV confirmed that the power generator had been knocked offline, a smoldering wreck more like, he thought with a smirk as he heard the pelican return with the infiltrators, but soon frowned as he saw something, a rather large something, an AT-AT with some AT-STs, no doubt looking for them, there was 4 AT-ATs, scouring the woods for the Rebelion. Unfortunatly they didnt bring any heavy weapons with them, meaning those AT-AT's will go unaposed with those chicken walkers.

"What will we do now...?" Asked Tara as she looked at the holgraphic display, he began to think, wondering what their next move was going to be, he may be a spartan but even he cant handle an AT-AT and its support with only a handful of soldiers.

"The next drop of the Normandy will be another two squads but with those AT-AT's were going to have to find out a way past them..." he said putting his hand to his chin and starts to think before an idea came to mind as he went into the armory. "How many ascension cables. Do we have...?" he asked the quartermaster as he looked through a box.

"Just one sir..." the quartermaster said as he handed the commander the asscension gun, a gun modifed with a grapling hook or magnet.

"Good... " he said walking back over to the holotable calling everyone around it. "Im going to destroy that AT-AT, from what we brought with us... the only thing is well need a cover for me to get under that thing... either by ground assault or keeping it occupied by the pelican..." He said as he looked around before a brave pilot took a step forward.

"Sir ill keep them occupied... better to lose one man then 4 squads..."

"Are you sure pilot...? Im sending you to certain death, especially with the firepower the AT-AT carries" he explained before the pilot nodded.

"Im ready to do my part... besides, those imperial bastarts took my sister, she was on the UNSC Archangel, she was one of the unlucky ones..." Raphael nods before walking over to the pilot and shook his hand.

"God speed pilot..."

 **(- AT-AT Strike Group 1-)**

They headed towards the stomping walker, its escorts just shy of where they were based at. The Spartan soon disembarked and began to sprint towards the AT-AT, thankfully, its attention focused on the pelican. Firing on the flying bird as the pelican dodged just barely but soon the AT-ST began to join its larger companion and began to attempt to destroy the pelican.

Raphael soon finally made it under the behemoth of a walker, firing the ascension cable to hit underneath the AT-AT as he soon started to climb, he soon saw a hatch to the inner workings and punched it open. Soon however he heard what he knew was going to happen, the Pelicans engine was hit, causing a large explosion taking the wing with it as it soon crashed into the AT-ST, leaving both a smoldering heap.

Raphael soon looked at explosive, it was a Void-7 Sonic mine, something they had managed to steal from the Imperial Star Destroyer, he armed it and threw it in the hatch before releasing the cable, for a split second, nothing happened before all sound seem to cut off, then it happaned. The blue shockwave seemed to destroy the top half of the AT-AT, sending debris and pieces everywhere as it soon began to topple over, taking another AT-ST with it, Raphael soon stood and walked over to the debris of the pelican before shoving his hand in, grabbing the dog tags before walking back to base.

( **-Later that night-)**

"To go over the plan again... just to be sure everyones clear, the Hypervelocity gun is our main target" he said pointing to it surrounded by the imperial stronghold, next to it was an imperial armory as well as a space port. "This is not going to be easy, this is why we slipped under the cover of darkness, the secondary generator will be under the gun, powering it and the rest of the base, if we can well destroy that too but at the moment our current objective is to make the gun innoperable for the rest of our forces that will arrive in a few days, theres only four squads so we'll have to play this smart." He points to a section of wall that was never completed, lack of resources or because it wasnt nessecary wasnt clear but the wall was never constructed.

"This area wall is open and is our quickest shot to the gun, however its also guarded by two turbo lasers and countless E-Web positions, this mission is going to be hard, im not going to lie to you... but our flyboys need this gun down to make sure their safe, we only have one pelican left so well have to make it count, our main focus is the Turbolasers so the pelican can clear the way to the gun, i want all my Jiralhanae and Mgelekgolo members up front acting as defense while we push forward. He said looking at the two hunter pairs that had been dropped off by the Normandy hours ago. "Any questions?" He said seeing that no one said a word.

"Myself, Chieftan Tarful and a few others will stay behind to watch the situation and act as a Situation Reporter..." Tara said as she looked over the holomap. "I wish you all luck in this mission. For the Mantle" she said doing a salute. The USSC soldiers did the same, yelling 'For the Mantle' before heading to the armory with a new fire in their eyes.

"Those imps are idiots, wearing white in a forest"

"I promised my mate id bring back a set of enemy armor"

"If we dont make it... i love you"

"I love you too... well make it, we got a spartan here"

"Man did you see those walkers? Impracticle if you ask me"

"When do you think reinforcments will arrive?" The soldiers talked amongst themselves as they grabbed their armor and weapons, preparing for a fight, Raphael knew there was going to be casualties, Four squads isnt enough to take the stronghold but if he played his cards right their mission might go off without a hitch.

Soon enough they started to fit into the pelican, some standing while the Mglekgolo clung to the sides, able to do so due to their upgraded engines given to them by the Seperatists. And soon enough they were on their way to the stronghold.

 **(-Imperial stronghold-)**

They had arrived quick enough, the large stronghold visable, its wall stading imposingly as the unfinished wall was in view, Raphael looked and nodded, looking at the Hunter pairs. "Hunters front and center, i want Jiralhanae and Wookies close behind, the rest of us will follow and push our way towards the gun" He said as they began to form up, checking weapons before pushing forward, Raphael between the two hunters as they soon began to come under fire from the Turbolasers and E-Webs, thankfully however the sheilds on the hunters took the brunt of the blasts, deflecting some of them.

"Fuel Rod Cannons! Front and center!" He called out to two of the brutes, taking aim at the turbo lasers before unleashing a full clip into the heavy cannons, Watching them explode before the hunter pairs took out the last one, taking out their main oppositon. The E-Webs however didnt let up firing at the hunters seeing them as the biggest threat, and by defenition they were right. Soon enough however, swarms of Stormtroopers joined the fray, firing on the four squads and hunters hoping to kill them rather quickly. When one stormtrooper got too close, a Jiralhanae kicked him away with so much force it shattered the armor, killing him.

"10 o'clock! Tank" He said as they continued pushing forward, closing in on their objective. "Forget formation, Everyone theres too many! Make a run for the gun, Hunters, Brutes, keep the fire off the Humans and Jackals,Sangheili i want you supporting them" Raphel called out as he held the sniper in hand and killed a stormtrooper running for the chicken walker.

And with that everyone made theyr way to the gun at top speed, the Hunters firing on the tank and troopers, before one unlucky sod tried to get behind the hunter, only to get crushed by the heavy shield that they wore on their right arms.

The humans soon made it to the strucure taking cover as the Imperials began to fire on them. "Jenkins, Mathews i want you setting up that C-12 on that gun!" He called out to two human soldiers whom saluted and made their way to the gun, the rest of the 4 squads began to cover them. "I want everyone here!" He called out to the hunters and brutes before they made their way to the rest of the squads.

"Almost done sir!" they heard Jenkins yell before he was sniped by a scout trooper, before being picked off himself by the spartan.

"Hurry it up Mathews!" The spartan called out as they heard one distinct noise overhead, the roar of a Tie Fighter. It began to make strafing runs against the USSC Squads, killing a few humans and jackals as it turned to make another pass.

"Im done!" He yelled off before being killed by the strafing Tie. Raphael pulled a detonator from the hip and detonated the C-12, hearing the groan of steel and the crash as the gun hit the floor, however they werent out of the woods as more storm troopers showed up, replacing two for every one killed.

Soon enough another roar of twin ion engines, this time deeper and slower, and he knew what it was. "Dammit Bombers!" He yelled as it was to late, they were already over head, dropping their payload, killing a hunter and a few jiralanae.

"Sir we wont last long if we dont move!" Yelled one of the sangheili, a Major whom was firing his twin needlers into the crowd of oncoming stormtroopers. Raphael heard the oncoming bombers and nodded throwing a grenade into a clump of troopers.

"Everone back into the forest, Dont stop for anything!" He yelled as they stood and began to run towards the hole, this time however two chicken walkers stood in their way. The hunter whom had lost his brother, stopped and began to fire at the joints of the walkers, drawing their attention to it as they began to fire at it. Soon enough it fell, bleeding but it had let the squads time to escape into the forest and into safety, only stormtroopers nd AT-STs having the abbility to follow.

Thankfully the pelican was still in one peice, however the pilot was killed, a shot through the head curousy of a blaster, Raphael cursed as he pulled the pilot out of the seat and took over, starting the engines and lifting off, he looked behind him, only a few of them were left, one hunter pair, three jiralhanae, five sangheili , 12 marines and three jackals. ' _'Little over one squad'_ He thought as he sighed, they got their objective done but with more casualties then hed like.

 **(-Back at base-)**

Raphael climbed out as did everyone, heading inside the makeshift Alliance base as they soon began to peel off their armors, turning it into the quarter master before Raphael headed to the holotable, seeing the view that the UAV had been giving them. He saw the Hypervelocity gun in ruins as well as whatever collateral damage they had caused on their way out. He soon heard foot steps but didnt look behind him as he saw the Ties roaming overhead.

"Any Sangheili would be proud, they went in with what they had and caused the most damage" he heard who it was, Tara, his betrothed. He nods in thanks as he looks at the smoldering heaps of the gun, he knew there would be casualties so he decided not to beat himself too much over it.

"I suppose but regardless, our work is done, we need to call in the fleet" He said as he turns around to face her before he leans down, being slightly taller then her, and kissed her on the forehead before heading into communications to give the USSC Fleet the greenlight. He came back, satisified his work was done as he removed his helmet and placed it on the counter and having a seat against the wall. He saw Tara walk over to him and decided to sit on his lap gently.

"Remember how we met...?" Raphael asks her as he smileld gently "All those years ago...?" He says as he kisses her nose gently

"How could i forget... you were my assigned guard" She said with a smile, placing her hand on his chest where his heart would be, a small gesture in saying "I love you" in sangheili, Raphael smiled and did the same to her. "You managed to save me from an assassination attempt from one of the covenants old remnants and fought through a squad of them for me... i suppose any human woman would see that as romantic" she smiled as he laughed, kissing her again.

"Well your not any human woman remember? You challenged me to a duel the next day, not telling me it was a duel for your hand in marriage... and we lived happily ever after" he joked the last part as she snorted in response.

"Your happily ever after needs some work as weve been from battlefeild to battlefeild stopping everything from loyalist covenant to remnants of the flood to killing stormtroopers now... but i suppose its bettter worrying about the prophets firing the Sacred Rings" she smirked and nuzzled her face into his neck softly, nibbling the visable skin.

 **(-USSC Strike Fleet Omega-)**

Roland was overviewing the USSC Fleet and waited as he watched them orbit the Icy planet of Hoth, their new base of operations for the time being, scans indicated that it had a rich titanium crust, so much so that theyll be able to make an entire new fleet on this planet alone, but at the moment they were simply focused on building an undeground drydock for the fleet, or what could enter atmosphere anyway, frigates and some of the smaller cruisers.

When he has been checking over the Alliance comm channels, hearing missions all across the galaxy from bombing runs to evacuations of planets under siege, he recieved the greenlight.

"Admiral Laskey, I just recieved the green light from the Spartan on Kashyyk, the hypervelocity gun and sensor net is down, were ready to strike the fleet when your ready" Roland called out to the admiral who nodded, and began calling out orders.

"I want to be there in an hour people!" He yelled out as the rest of the crew as if someone had lit their butts on fire everyone typing away as they prepared for a jump towards the forest planet. The Sangheili ships would remain, guarding the base and personel that was building the base.

Soon enough the portals opened infront of all the UNSC ships, opening gateways towards the forest world of Kashyyk, gunning for a fight.

The UNSC ships have exited slipspace as quick as they had entered, the planet coming into view but also the numerous star destroyers that had been in orbit. Laskey gulped as he saw what he was up against, he looked to the weapons officer.

"I want targeting solutions yesterday, dont even give them a chance to shoot back" He said as the numerous Imperial capital ships had began to turn towards them, bringing their Turbolasers to bear. Roland had counted 40 total ships against the UNSC's 35.

"All Macs ready sir!" Called out the helmsman as Lskey called out only one word.

"FIRE!" and just like that, all 35 ships had fired their Mac guns towards the enemy fleet, racing to their targets and instantly some Imperial Star Destroyers were gutted, some breaking in half while the larger ISD's took the Mac rounds with their shields, deflecting or breaking them on impact. From this however, only8 Star Destroyers had been destroyed or crippled, watching one break up in Kashyyks atmosphere.

"Sir, our ground units are ready to deploy, give the word" Roland called out as he multi tasked, watching the Star Destroyers finally open fire with a volley of lasers, targeting the smaller tonnage vessels first, hoping to thin numbers first.

"Tell them to launch but i want the UNSC Perugia and the UNSC Killimanjaro providing cover to the transports" He called out to Roland as they got closer and closer. "Launch Archer missile pods, I want to end this battle as quick as possible. Prepare the ODST and TDST Roland..."

"Aye sir"

 **(-Kashyyk Space Station-)**

The Admiral, Kennith, watched as the ships had exited hyperspace and began to fire on them, it was mostly a stalemate, one side having advantages over the other. The Imperials held the advantage over these newcomers by capital ship numbers while they had stronger ship sheilds and cannons, of course. He could honestly say he saw this coming given that the Hyper-Velocity Gun had been destroyed not long ago.

Unlike most imperial admirals and captains, he didnt lead through fear or threats of death, rather he inspired the men to work twice as hard, wanting to be there, praising the ones who did well and helping those who mess up. Because of this some of the other imperial captains had seen him as soft, weak and unwilling to do the hard choices. However the fleet backed him, saying he was. This however was untrue as he held the belief that the needs of the many counted over the needs of the few.

He knew that the Imperials wouldnt last forever with the beating they were taking... so deciding that if today would be the day he perished, hell send a final letter to his wife on Correlia, he ushered away one of the men from the consoles... he ws a targeter for the gun that was destroyed planetside anyhow. He pulled a small picture from the inside of his coat, feeling the space station rockfrom the impact. He looked at the console and began to type away, hoping the send the letter before something had happaned.

 **(-ODST Pod Room-)**

Commander Jacob Michaelson watched as his ODST squads ran around grabbing their gear before heading to the pods, He himself sprinted and grabbed the Spartan Laser and an Assault Rifle before heading back to his pod.

"30 seconds to launch" Called out Roland as everyone soon had their gear and climbed in their pods. Jacob checked his harness before he grabbed the pods controls and heard the timer. "Five Seconds to launch" He heard roland before he heard the beeping signaling he was about to launch before his light turned green and the pod was released from the hatch, sending it to the planet below.

"Commander, Orders?" He heard a seargent call out on his comms, he looked to the Imperial superstructure, a massive citadel that was surrounded by smaller strongholds.

"Our main objective is that superstructure but we cant clear it until those strongholds are gone. Were to clear a landing area in one of the strongholds for our forces to land." He said as he saw that they were entering the planets atmosphere. "How do we go troopers?" He all but yelled, transmitting to all the ODST Channels.

"FEET FIRST SIR!" They yelled back, and before they knew it, they had hit the forest floor, Jacob had hit the ground hard, landing just outside the first stronghold. He punched the doors manual release when the door had failed to open as he watched as more ODST and TDST troops Had began appearing from their pods.

"Alright everyone, meet up with your squad and be prepared to storm the stronghold!" Jacob yelled as he pulled his assault rifle to bear as stormtroopers ran out of the base and began to fire on the black clad troopers, but thankfully thanks to sangheili shileding tech, their outfits were now fitted with shileds as strong as a Major.

Soon enough six squads of ODST and one squad of TDST Pilots as they began to mow down the storm troopers with relative ease but what stormtroopers made for in quality, they made up for in quantity as they kept coming.

"Sir! Turbolasers are coming online!" one ODST yelled to Jacob who cursed. He looked to one of the ODSTs whom held the rocket launcher and called him up.

"Take out those turrets trooper!" He yelled and watched as he fired the rocket, it streaming towards the target, but before it came into contact, it was deflected off in which Jacob cursed again.

 _'Particle shielded... damn'_ He thought as the turrets took aim and began to fire, Jacob however pulled his Spartan laser and began to charge it, aiming at one of the turbolasers, and soon enough after firing the red laser, the turret exploded, becoming inoperable, and soon doing the same to the other laser canon. He put the particle laser back on his back and looked around.

"Casualties!" He called as he walked over to some of the scorched bodies, he had counte nine bodies in total, the ODST began to remove their dogtags when the stronghold door began to open up once more, but instead of stormtroopers that filed out, it was repulsor tanks, 7 of them.

Jacob only watched as the tanks came bearing down on them.

 **(-USSC Fleet Omega-)**

The battle had seemed to be a stalemate at the moment as the UNSC and Imperial fleets were in a hard stalemate, especially at the range they were fighting which was a proverbial knfe fight. While the UNSC had harder hitting weapons and sheilds, the Imperials had a far greater number of capital ships, which at the moment were tearing apart the UNSC Frigates.

"Sir we just lost the UNSC Firebird and the UNSC Applejack is venting atmosphere, were picking up lifeboats now" Roland had said to the Admiral who watched as the Imperial Star Destroyers tore the firebird to peices, Laskey had looked at the display as he grunted softly, their numbers had went from fourty vs thirty-five to twenty five vs thirty, with the imperials now having lower numbers but their capital ships seeming able to handle close range fights far better then the long range fights that the UNSC is used to.

This doesnt mean the UNSC is defensless by any means, at close ranges they had cannons along the side as well as point defense guns and missile launchers, as well as their compliments of fighters to fend off Ties or bomb the capital ships. Currently however the smaller tonage vessels stayed farther behnd then the UNSC Defiant and the cruisers as they broadsided the Imperial Star Destroyers, both ships sheilding holding strong as the cannons fired, missiles impacting the sheilds and the auto-turrets shooting down any fighters that got close.

"Turn to point oh five ill cover for you"

"You got one on your tail"

"I cant shake him!"

"Number 4 and 7 cannon is down!"

"Dammit, redirect the power from those cannons to the sheilds, i dont want anything to get through"

"Power to the engines, get us out of here"

"Mac firing!"

"Direct hit on the enemy bridge, shes heading planetside"

"Engines hit! Were dead in space!"

"Dammit, Fine even if we cant fight we can still rearm fighters, I want repairs started on those engines"

"Aye sir!"

Roland monitred the comm chatter as he acted appropriatly as the Defiant soon had an Imperial star destroyer on each side, firing its turbo lasers towards the massive ship, thankful however the sheilds held as the cannons along the sides of the ship began to open fire, Macs from two frigates bringing its sheilds down and the next MAC tore through the turbo laers, rendering them in operable.

At this opening the cannons began to tear into the ship, caushing explosions with each impact until one hit cracked the ship in half, Archer Missiles tearing whats left of the ship into space dust.

 _'24 left now'_ Thought Roland as the other star destroyer continued to fire against the dreadnought.

 **(-Pelican Number 7 Enroute to Stronghold 3-)**

The Jiralhanae, Tyranus held the gravity hammer in hand as his other hand held onto the pelican, inside the pelican was two more Jiralhanae as well as kig-yar snipers. Their mission had been to reinforce the ODST that had been dropped and capture the strongholds, It sounds simple but there was only a few squads and command is worried theyll be dead by the time they arrive.

He felt the pelican slow down before the door opened, and what he saw wasnt cheerful, Repulsortanks were firing at the trees with two or three squads dead on the way to said forest.

Soon enough they got the green light as they started to rush out of the pelican, Looking around he saw 7 other pelicans dropping off the squads as well as support vehicles and one tank.

"Destroy those tanks!" Tyranus yelled out as he brandished his Gravity hammer, it modified from the old version of the Great War, the hammer had a blade at the end of the handle as well as small jets on one side of the hammer to give it a stronger swing, anyone else using the burst jets would have their arms broken but the Jiralhanae could handle it no problem. And he demonstrating this as he jumped towards the tank holding the hammer over his head, hitting one side of the tank having it flip up into the pulled the hammer up for another swing and used the jets to send it flying towards another tank.

Tyranus watched as the ODST from earlier had joined up with the rest of the reinforcements and began to push towards the stronghold, He grinned as he swung his gravity hammer at another tank sending it through the durasteel doors of the stronghold.

"Everyone push! I want this stronghold conqured!" He yelled as he swung his hammer at another tank which crumbled under the gravity manipulation, blood oozing from whatever cracks or crevices the crumbled hunk of metal it sported.

The Marines were killing whatever stormtroopers filed out of the base as they attacked the USSC force, the Jiralhanae however made quick work of whatever light vehicles tried to kill them and eventually they pushed inside the base, not much resistance left at this point as they killed whatever stormtroopers was left, leaving the base finally empty.

Tyranus looked to two squads of ODST. "Search the base, weedout anyone that hid like cowards and have them taken aboard the UNSC Perugia for questioning." he said watching them salute before going to do just that. He pointed to two marines and pointed to a turbolaser that was undamaged and unused. "Climb in and start figuring out how it works, i want anything that comes within a hundred miles thats not ours shot down" He said as they too nodded climbing the ladder into the turbolaser. "Everyone else set up a perimiter for reinforcments, pelicans will be landing in a 10" he said looking at the tank who stood at the crushed doors, waiting for anything to come through.

 **(-Imperial Star Destroyer "The Dominance"-)**

The captain watched as his sheilds were being battered by the newcomers and new hed have to act fast if he was going to survive hed have to destroy that behemoth of a warship but his ships couldnt penetrate the outer sheilding let alone the armor plating it sporting which it had alot of, but he knew that a swarm of TIEs could get passed the sheilds and hit it directly, but the issue is that any TIEs he sent might be destroyed by the, he bit his thumb and looked on before remembering one squadron that might be able to get it done.

"Tell Reaper Squadron that their clear to take off and give me a direct link to them"

"Sir!" said the first mate as they soon got to work deploying the squadron in question.

Down in the hanger, Six soldiers in total, five men and woman were playing Correlian Poker as they gambled some money away.

"Ah what the hell..." said one pilot, his helmet at his feet as he held up cards, he having long silver hair, he was Reaper one, Carter.

"Dont gamble away what you cant lose" said another man, burly with greying hair, his eyes as sharp as a hawk, he was Reaper two, Anderson.

"Bah... and he still couldnt beat me" a woman said with a grin, blue short hair and a scar over her eye, she was Reaper three, Quinn.

"Thats because you have the best damn luck here Quinn!" Yelled another man, short hair with a torch in hand, he was Reaper Four, David.

"Tch... Luck is for the stupid and hopeful, you know damn well we make our own luck" said another, a burly man as he was lifting weights, This was Reaper Five, Vega.

"always cheerful arent you Vega... Cmon we have to get in our TIEs, Command is launching us towards the behemoth with intent on destroying the gun." Said the last of Reaper squad, Reaper Five, Adams held the datapad given to him before looking up.

"You heard him Reapers, were on the hunt again, Prep for your flight" said Carter as he threw the cards into the pile before putting on his helmet, the hiss indicating it was sealed as the TIEs didnt have their own life support.

"Sounds like a suicide mission if you ask me" said Vega as he grabbed his helmet, it decorated with a reaper as he clicked it on before seeing Carters stare. "Sir"

"We do our job right and well be fine" said David as he started to climb into his TIE, a Tie Interceptor specially modified by himself as he closed the hatch and turned the engines, switching to their personal comms.

"You mean if I do my job right..." she said with a smirk as she climbed into her own TIE, a Tie Bomber especially modified to launch high yeild bombs against the flagship.

"Oh Cmon, your always on about that Quinn, Theres two of us here you know" Adams said as he climbed into his own TIE Bomber as he turned the large engines over.

"Cut the chatter, were about to launch" Carter said as he watched the Tie Fighters infront of him launch, making their way out of the hanger.

"Good Luck Reaper Flight" said Flight Control as the ship shook once again from enemy fire before they took off, and as they did they were awestruck for a moment.

"Look at the size of that thing" David said as the swarm of TIEs made their way towards the behemoth of the ship, what they couldnt see however was the Dominance was breaking up behind them after another well placed MAC round.

"Our target is the main gun, Reaper Bombers one and two head for the main target, i want that down" Getting a "Yes Sir!" from the bombers, Adam and Quinn

"What you ask for is near impossible comrade..." said Anderson as he watched the large cannons fire, knowing that if he was in atmosphere that the shockwave would have sent him crashing.

"Impossible or not its an order Reaper Two, you may not like it but that guns causing problems for the fleet. So, Interceptors, Cover the Bombers" He heard Anderson growl but Adam only said a yes sir as Reapers Two and Five had broken off to join the bombers on their run, the last two Ties, Tie Fighters, Reaper One and Six had broken off to chase down the USSC Fighters.

 **(-POV Change, Reaper Two-Anderson, T.I.E. Interceptor-)**

I had since broken off from the Bombers, From Quinn and Adam to chase down one of the fighters that had attempted to shoot down the bombers, my comrads. I flipped another switch as isaw him in my crosshairs and opened fire, the bright green lasers had spewed from my craft and impacted the ship's sheilds before they failed under the barrage, watching it explode after a lucky shot to the cockpit.

" _Another kill... that makes 19..."_ I think to myself as i looked around for my team, seeing that they were being hounded by another fighter, an A-Wing fighter of the Alliance.

"Keep on that course, Here i come" I call out changing course as i line up the shot and began to fire, quickly tearing the interceptors sheilds and watching it go up in a plume of flames and smoke.

"Good Kill Reaper Two" David called out to me as we approached the main gun but before we could release our payload, something had shut down everysingle fighter in the vicinity, Alliance and Imperial alike. I quickly attempted to get the fighter started but it had short circuted.

" _Ion pulse... seems im stuck"_ I thought to myself once more as i drifted helplessly, Deciding that since im just sitting here, I opened the top hatch to see how well we were doing, but when i had turned to see, the Empire was in full retreat, knowing that they were outgunned. I sighed as i close the hatch and wait for whatever happaned first, my death, or my capture.

 **(-POV Change, Reaper-Three-Quinn, T.I.E. Bomber-)**

I sighed as I heard the engine go dead from the Ion Pulse... and I knew I was helpless, I watched as troop transports scoured the intact fighters in the area, picking up any alliance survivors and imprisoning any Imperial ones, while I wanted to go down fighting, I knew that it would be pointless... I watched as another transport headed towards my bomber before my hatch opened.

"We got another prisoner" I heard, looking up I saw a gun pointed at me, I said nothing as I raised my hands and climbed out of the bomber, when I had climbed into the transport I saw the rest of my squad, all except one.

"And Carter?" I asked Anderson who snorts, that itself gave me the answer I was looking for as I have a seat after I was cuffed and my weapon taken, thrown into a pile with the rest of the scout pistols.

"Alright thats the last one!" I heard the same man who 'Rescued' me as I felt the engines start as we headed into the large behemoth of a ship, I gulped softly as we got closer, it looking a lot bigger then when I was in the bomber... and I knew what I was in for.

"Once more into the breach" I say to myself feeling the artificial gravity take over before we were pulled out of our seats and shoved.

"Single File line, anything stupid and we shoot you" said the soldier as we did what we were told, not wanting to be killed for something so stupid as reaching for a gun.

 **(-Regular POV, UNSC Defiant Bridge-)**

While we may have won in space, the battle to take the planet still waged planet side as I looked over the holo map, The space station had managed to be saved thanks to the EMP Pulse, but what was more prominent was the wreckage of countless star destroyers and UNSC Ships. He bit his thumb as he surveyed the damage.

"Roland I need a status on the fleet..." He asked as he watched several pelicans coming back from scouring the wreckage as well as a small force heading to the space station to secure it.

"Were down to 24 ships... some of the ships can be saved and salvaged to work but for now I dont know about body count... Ill give you a rough estimate soon." Roland said appearing on the holotable as he was sorting what seemed like junk.

"Understood...let me know what you find..." He said as he looked on seeing that prisoners were being brought in by the dozens. "What can you tell me about the TIEs Roland?" he asks as he knew that the Imperial fleet would be back with reinforcements so hed have to make sure their ready, and hed probably have to salvage as much as they could for what he had planned.

"Depending on which ones, we have the TIE fighters, expendables with no shielding, little armor and no life support, their suits acting as life support, Tie Interceptors are meant for fighter to fighter combat and has more speed at the expense of whatever armor it has left, and TIE Bombers are the opposite, advanced shielding, strong armor all for the expense of speed and maneuverability."

"I want the techs to pull as many in to the space station as they can and begin working on either improving them or melting them down if they cant be improved." he said with another idea in mind but hed have to wait a bit longer for that. "Roland call Alliance Brass... I want to discuss our next course of action..."

"Yes sir..."

 **(-Planet Side, Jacob Michaelson-)**

He watched as the last AT-AT crumbled under its weight after a Cobra had torn one of its legs to shreds, he pointed two fingers into the base as they nodded, readying their weapons as they entered the base, the only things left alive however was the USSC Forces and whatever prisoners they had on base, which luckily were quite a few.

"Alright ladies, I want you to start freeing these prisoners, go over with alliance brass and make sure none are spies" he said as they nodded, starting to free the prisoner and helping them back to the pelican now that the Imperial base was taken.

However what they didnt know was one was one was an infamous bounty hunter, the Mandolorian Gun for Hire, Boba Fett. He only wore simple rags as well. Truthfully he hated being this exposed but he knew no other way besides forcing himself in. Thankfully he had paid off a rebel informant to smuggle his armor onto the ship and from what he knew, he succeeded.

He grinned as he climbed into the troop transport before it closed up behind him. He heard a bang on the door before they had taken off into the air, and up into the Defiant, a name he had gotten off his informant.

Soon they had arrived into the ship, the Artificial gravity signifying they had made their way into the ship, he was pulled off by another trooper wielding a slug-thrower before being taken towards the medical bay to be checked out then checked out by alliance brass he assumed. He couldn't get that far without his armor or weapons. Luckily he saw his informant walk up to him and grab Boba by the arm.

"Brass wants this one checked out" he said as his superior officer nods and they walked into a storage area where his armor was. The informant waited outside the door as the mandolorian had gotten dressed into his armor, clicking on his helmet with a hiss. "You have my payment...?" the Informant asked before Boba grabbed him and stabbed him in the neck, storing him in the box that held his armor.

"There's your payment" he said gruffly before he activated his jetpack, looking at the schematics, or map rather of the ship. "This is too easy" He said before flying past everyone, his subtlety now gone as he flew past open doors, keeping an eye on his map.

 **(-Bridge-)**

Alarms and Klaxons went off as someone had reported what they had saw, the bounty hunter Boba Fett was flying towards something, they shooting at him as they passed but the armor did its job and the bullets pinged right off.

"Dammit wheres the Admiral!" said one of the helmsman, about the shut the door when he realized that the Admiral was not there, Roland was tracking the bounty hunter as he raced towards the bridge.

"Seems someone in the bridge is his target... Sarah, contact John tell him we have company" He called out to her whom nodded, doing just that as she signaled john, telling him to stay with Laskey and the Alliance High Command. "Sarah watch out!" Roland called out to her, whom turned and saw the bounty hunter aim his EE-3 at her.

"Wheres the Captain?" He said gruffly as Sarah had pulled out her dual pistols, aiming at Boba Fetts head. Everyone had drawn their weapons to the bounty hunter, but the alliance crew was sweating as they knew who it was and how ruthless he is.

"Thats Boba Fett... rumor has it he always gets his charge" they heard an Alliance soldier say as Boba Fett pointed the Blaster at the soldier before killing him.

"I wont ask agai-" He was interrupted as Sarah had grabbed the gun out of his hands and kicked him away. He recovered as he watched her take a step back to create some distance as she reached for the weapons she had placed on her hips.

"Go to hell Fett" she said pulling up her pistols and started to unload them at him, he dodged out of the way before firing his flame thrower at her, causing her to be engulfed in flames. He had used this time to get away and look for his charge, holding the blaster he held in his hand, using his jetpack to head to the next likely place, the Conference room. "John hes headed straight for you!" She had sent over communications as John nodded, holding his Assault Rifle ready, aimed at the door.

"Were Doomed" they heard Crix Madine call out before Laskey held his shotgun in hand, ready for whatever came through that door, And soon enough someone did, a beaten marine had been shoved, John had reached forward to grab him, using one hand to aim the rifle but in a moment as he grabbed the marine, a whip had been shot through the door and around Laskey, before he was tugged out into the hall.

"Your Mine" Boba said as he activated his jetpack, holding onto a hogtied Laskey as he made his way back to the hanger to steal a ship out. Marines aimed their weapons at him only to see their commanding officer being dragged by the bounty hunter, effectively holding their fire.

As he made it to the hanger, which was surprisingly empty, save for one or two marines and workers. He started to jet towards the Y-wing that was on the launchpad. However before he could make it, the Y-Wing flew up and onto a magnet, unable to reach it he growled.

"Where are you going Fett?" asked a voice, as he turned he saw Raphael, out of his armor and clutching his side, on his way up he had been injured, not bad mind you but enough to be somewhat debilitating in a fight.

"Step Away and live" He said aiming his flamethrower at the unarmored spartan, whom was holding a shotgun, aimed at the bounty hunter. He seemed exhausted from the run there, he had been told by roland where the Bounty hunter was, and as soon as he knew, he grabbed his shotgun and ran there, as fast as his injuries could allow, of course It wasnt very fast but he got there in time to stop the fett.

"And allow you to take Admiral Laskey? Your stupider then those stormtroopers" He said as Fett clicked off the safety and unleashed a torrent of Flames towards the spartan who managed to sidestep out of the way, firing his shotgun to the Fett, his armor however took it with no issue. Boba had stepped away from his bounty as he let loose another spew of flames towards the Spartan Four, which was slowing down with each move due to the injury.

Raphael continued to fire the shotgun at close range, it pinging off his armor rather easily as the marines came to watch, not really sure what to do as Raphael grunted, feeling something tear inside his gash he had received, he had started to bleed profusely out of the injury but it effectively had stopped him cold from the pain, clutching his bleeding side.

"Check Mate" He called out to the spartan as he stepped forward and grabbed him by the neck before aiming the flamethrower at his stomach, clicking off the safety once more but before he could fire, his arm was hit by a wrench that was thrown by one of the mechanics, sending the flame into Raphaels left arm, burning it and searing the flesh.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as Fett dropped him, watching him clutch the now useless arm. He humphed as he looked down at the writhing spartan.

"I warned you" He said as he grabbed the EE-3 and began shooting the clamps to the Y-wing and watching it drop with a loud Thump onto the landing pad. He had climbed up and opened the Cockpit to throw Laskey in before he was grabbed by something much stronger then a human and thrown from the Fighter's ladder.

"Youll have to go through me first..." Tara said as she had torn off the cerimonial robes to don a fitting piece of battle armor. It was similar to the Arbiter armor worn by Thel may years ago with more intricacy and improvements over all, however what she had in hand was what really stood out. A bright red Energy Sword, lightning cackling between the two blades. "Especially after what you did to my beloved" She said taking a step forward the bounty hunter who clicked the safety off his flamethrower and spweing hot flames towards her which was deflected by the energy shield surrounding her.

She grinned as she rushed the bounty hunter, swinging her blade at him in an upward arc, Boba knew his armor could survive Lightsabers but he wasnt really willing to test it against this new weapon. He took a step back as he switched to his carbine, sending blasterbolts towards the charging priestess, it too deflecting off the armor. Deciding nothing was working, he pulled the lightsaber from his belt, and in a quick motion he blocked the energy sword, the blades clashing a brilliant light before being kicked away by her hoof.

She however was meant only for a distraction as Reinforcements however were on their way, She grinned as the hanger shutter doors sealed behind her, the doors openeing everywhere as the marines, ODST and alien species filed in, holding weapons of all kinds, surrounding the hanger.

"Seems your not going anywhere with the admiral" She said triumphently as she walked over to her writhing husband and picked him up. "Should you escape... you dont have to worry about me... you have to worry about them" She said as Blue Team walked up grabbing his arms as they tore away his weapons and helmet.

"Hey... I recognize him... he was one of the prisoners" one of the marines said as they placed him in cuffs and began walking him down to the brig where he would be held down by heavy titanium chains and interrogated.

 **I know this is end is a little anticlimactic but I promise Boba will escape next chapter or the one after next, I wanted to give you all something special as a thank you for following and enjoying my story so I decided to do a little 10k chapter. Honestly this took longer then I wanted so only expect them every major battle or fight scene, which the next one will be the Battle of Hoth, and other planet battles like this. Im hoping to have this about 50 or so chapters long I hope, and the USSC will receive reinforcements so no need to worry, unfortunatly they dont have the manpower to run both Kashyyk and Hoth, so theyll be staying at Hoth. Any qestions please send them my way as I know some of this is a little confusing, ill try to answer to the best of my abbility.**

 **For those of you confused on Pairings, it will go like this, either now or eventually but I will also take ideas if you have them, anyway, here they are:**

 **Wedge-Samantha**

 **Raph-Tara**

 **John-Linda**

 **Laskey-Sarah Palmer**

 **Quinn-(Up for Debate, send in OCs)**

 **Some of you are wishing I had explained a little bit more, the battle or the fight with fett and I will but I just wanted to show you guys something nice, and I hope you guys continue to review, those really keep me going.**

 **Im open to ideas of what I should do with Reaper Squad and other OC's I created here so please give me some ideas, I love hearing them all the time and I promise I wont bite your head off... too much... im kdding, so enjoy the story and hope you continue to read.**


End file.
